


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #19 -- Food

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Food Issues, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, fork feeding, not a chubby Ben fic, poe loves Ben's tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe find another use for dessert on their honeymoon.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #19 -- Food

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s one of those times when Poe has to admit that yes, maybe he’s a little obsessed with Ben’s stomach.

Belly, stomach, tummy -- call it what you will, but Poe loves it. There’s something just plain adorable about it, whether it be the way it scrunches up when Ben sits down, that honestly minuscule roll of fat scrunched up in a small bunch, the way it pokes out a bit on the rare days Ben wears more casual clothes (which Poe wishes Ben would wear anyway. He has a beautiful body, cute little belly included. The Jedi robes just hide how perfect it is), the way it gets hard with food, the way it doesn't seem out of place on Ben’s huge muscular frame (Ben’s confided in Poe one night that he covets how Poe’s built), the way it trembles a bit when Ben hiccups (and Poe isn't going to deny that those noises are adorable coming from such a big, strong man)...it’s a belly that Ben hates, envying the men out there who seem to have eight-packs and perfectly flat stomachs. Poe can't say he cares for those men. He’s too in love with Ben, too happy that Ben is fully his, and he can’t have enough of him.

And besides, eight packs and flat stomachs are too boring for Poe’s tastes. Ben’s adorably soft belly is infinitely cuter, infinitely more interesting.

Right now, Ben’s belly, his perfect little tummy, has gotten a bit fleshier as a result of the rich foods they’ve had and some of their lazier days on their honeymoon. A little softer. It’s not particularly big, but it’s very soft and very cute. It hasn't overtaken the muscles beneath, and Poe likes it. It’s like a contrast -- muscle and fat. He still likes it when it pokes beneath the shirts Ben wears at times. Case in point, right now, while they’re having dessert. Ben’s already had a good dinner and he’s still not full; his belly pokes under his shirt, looking half-empty if you ask Poe. Poe’s already eaten his fill and now it’s Ben’s turn.

“Still hungry?” Poe says.

Ben opens his mouth and chews the berry as Poe gives his soft stomach a pat. Poe knows it’s taking all his husband’s self-control not to gobble the berry down.

A moan escapes Ben’s lips as Poe feeds him; it’s clear that despite Ben’s various and sundry problems with food and his dislike of his belly, he’s already aroused by the thought of Poe feeding him. An idea strikes Poe in that moment.

“Why don't we try something different?” he says, and Ben perks up. He seems disappointed that Poe’s stopped feeding him, but he also seems interested, and one application of syrup and honey to Poe’s body later, he lies on the bed, on special sheets that will protect it, eager for Ben.

Ben bends over him, tender, eager submission in his eyes, and lowers his head to Poe’s skin and starts lapping.

Stars, Ben is such a good boy, his long tongue licking up the syrup and honey. He’s so skilled with that magnificent tongue of his, the teeth that nibble, and Poe moans with every lick and touch. His body is so sensitive under Ben’s mouth and tongue and teeth, and he wants more. Meanwhile, Ben obediently licks and nibbles, while caressing Poe’s cock and his balls, and Poe finds himself coming in Ben’s hand.

Ben wipes himself off before slumping back on the pillows. Poe beams at him and takes out the container of chocolate cake that’s still left over.

“Open up, Ben.”

Ben does, obediently, and Poe feeds him the cake slice, his reward for being such a good boy. His stomach is hard with food, Poe notices as he rubs it.

“You did so well,” Poe says. “You did beautifully, Ben.”

Ben hums happily around the forkful of cake. Poe pats his stomach; Ben is so full now, so happy, his swollen tummy poking out a bit from under the shirt he’s wearing. Tummy, belly, even gut as Ben calls it, Poe really does love Ben’s middle, every time.

 

 

 


End file.
